


Вспомни меня, когда зима настанет

by 13North_horny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bromance, Cruelty, F/M, Gen, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13North_horny/pseuds/13North_horny
Summary: Воспоминания - весьма странная штука, некоторые вещи мы мечтаем навсегда забыть, а некоторые мы хотим закрепить в своем сознании как можно лучше, но что делать, если ты юноша, который абсолютно ничего не помнит? Он не знает кем был, но совсем скоро прошлое нагонит его.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик по книжной вселенной, тогда у вас справедливый вопрос: "почему в фандомах сериал?" А все просто, если наш любимый дед (не будем называть имени) не напишет книги, а я (что мало вероятно) допишу фанфик, то финал будет по сериалу.  
> Это всё.  
> Приятного чтения :3  
> (И не забывайте про коменты)

— Кого ты привел домой, Джон? — спросил высокий женский голос с отчётливым раздражением.

— Этому мальчику нужна наша помощь, — ответил ей мужской голос, — и мы ему поможем! — утверждал он.

— В наше время всем нужна помощь, — она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы хоть немного усмирить свой гнев, — нам своих детей нечем кормить! Или ты забыл, что Станнис…

— Король Станнис, король Станнис, — перебил ее он. — Помню я, что Станнис закрыл все порты торговых судов. Но ты не понимаешь, женщина! Когда я его нашёл, я думал он мёртв, но он ещё дышал, и если это не знак Богов, то что? — он говорил отчаянно и быстро, тон его всем намекал на то, что ему уже надоел этот спор.

Повисло молчание, свидетельствующее о том, что женщина была в явном замешательстве: никто не смеет спорить с Богами. В итоге послышался тяжелый вздох, и она произнесла:

— Эх, рыбак ты мой, рыбак, как же тебя угораздило вместо рыбы поймать… этого?

После раздался топот ног по скрипучим доскам, отсчитывающим каждый шаг. Они приближались, потом взамен им кто-то плюхнулся на табурет рядом с кроватью. Рядом заплескалась вода.

— Одно условие, — резко предупредила она, — он не пробудет у нас долго, а как только проснется — сразу уйдет, — отрезала женщина, касаясь лица парнишки, половину которого уродовал ожог, смоченной холодной тряпочкой.

***

— На _йди их_ , — вторил угасающий женский голос.

Свет рассеивался мягким облаком пыли от окна. Гремело.

— Кого? — спросил он. — Кто вы?

Он чувствовал, как трясущаяся рука тонкими пальцами неприятно впивалась в его кожу.

— _Прошу, найди их_ , — повторяла женщина, смотря пустыми глазами в полумрак.

— Кого? — вновь спросил он, чувствуя, как хватка постепенно слабеет.

— _Найди_ … — почти простонала она.

Мальчик попытался вырваться из захвата, но она остервенело сжимала его руку. Ему было холодно и страшно, здесь — в забытье и темноте, где он не был в силах даже разглядеть лицо говорящей.

— _Ты_ , — хрипло выдохнула она, — _Должен_ …

Он опять принял попытку вырваться из цепких рук женщины. Казалось, у него почти получилось, но быстро перехватив руку, она почти вплотную притянула его к нему. Мальчишке стало страшно.

***

Он резко открыл глаза, оглядываясь через сплетённые ресницы. Он лежал на твердой темной дубовой кровати, накрытый тяжелой медвежьей шкурой. Около него сидел мужчина, волосы ниспадали с его плеч, коричневая вьющаяся борода отражала свет окна, в которое тот увлеченно смотрел.

Сознание наконец вернулось к нему, и он попытался встать, оперевшись на локти, но боль в голове, в ноге и лице не дали ему этого сделать. Все, что он смог — промямлить что-то неопределенное, что даже отдаленно не могло напомнить речь, но звучало это однозначно вопрошающе. Мужчина не шевельнулся. Страх и паника заполняли его голову ошеломленно мелькающими мыслями, слова которых не поддавались осмыслению, от чего та болела еще сильнее. Он с ужасом осознал, что не помнил ни своего имени, ни того как он выглядит, ни где он находится.

— Эй, — язык не поддавался его воле, а во рту чувствовалась ужасная сухость, но мальчишка не оставлял попыток привлечь внимание и, собравшись с силами, повторил более отчетливо, — Эй?

Мужчина наконец повернулся к нему. Мальчик с толикой радости отметил свою маленькую победу. Лицо мужчины искажало искреннее удивление.

— Проснулся уже? — спросил он, смотря на него пристально и оценивающе.

Он долго вглядывался в лицо парня, а после вынес свой вердикт:

— Ну, — протянул он, — считай, что тебе повезло, что ты жив, — он нахмурился, замявшись, — хотя, по твоему лицу и не скажешь.

Мальчишка вновь постарался подняться, сжав зубы от прокатившейся по его телу боли, но и в этот раз он потерпел поражение.

— Отдохни лучше, — мужчина легонько толкнул его обратно на подушку. — Ты сейчас в безопасности, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Меня зовут Джон. А тебя?

_«Его зовут джон»,_ — осознал смысл слов мужчины парень, Джон смотрел на него с любопытством, словно проверяя, сможет ли он сказать что–то ещё.

— Рейнар, — сказал парень, не отдавая себе отчета. Слова сами вырвались у него изо рта, опережая все мысли о том, что, на самом же деле, он не помнил и этого. — Рей, — промямлил парень повторно, сократив свое имя.

_«Рей, значит»,—_ думалось ему.

— Рейнар, — задумчиво проговорил Джон. — Красивое имя, — он почесал свой бородатый подбородок.

Вопросы, которые хотелось задать Рею, казалось, метались роем пчел в его голове и неприятно ударялись о череп, заставляя голову болеть сильнее. Говорить было сложно, он чувствовал, что задать хотя бы ещё один вопрос, у него не хватит сил, но собирая слова на корне языка с полминуты молчания, он произнёс:

— Где я? — Рей чувствовал себя беспомощным, но Джон смотрел на него спокойно и с таким же спокойствием внимал его словам.

— На драконьем камне, — ответил он, словно говоря о самой очевидной вещи на Земле. Но Рею так не казалось.

_«Драконий камень. Что еще за Драконий камень?»_ — подумал он. Лицо его исказила искренняя растерянность.

— Прости, парень, я знаю не больше твоего о том, что именно с тобой случилось, — посмотрев на него с особой жалостью, сказал мужчина. — Я, как обычно, вышел на рыбалку рано утром, а там ты лежишь.

Джон вдруг поднялся со стула и двинулся вглубь комнаты. У дальней стены стоял небольшой деревянный столик, на нем была посуда и пару свеч, мужчина направился к нему. Через некоторое время он растворился за поворотом.

Что-то привлекло внимание Рея, и его взгляд устремился на пол кухни, он заметил маленького деревянного человечка, вырез был кривой и больше напоминал сплетение двух веток, но он сквозь помутненный рассудок понял, что это игрушка, и то, что, вероятно, у Джона есть дети.

От болезненных раздумий его отвлёк шум, Рей запрокинул голову и понял, что это ветер дует за окошком, норовя прорваться через толщу стекла. Небо за ним было тёмное и холодное, от этого Рей невольно съежился под шкурой, впоследствии почувствовав боль в правой ноге ниже колена.

« _Я_ _в безопасности_ _и_ _жив,_ _а_ _это —главное»,_ — думал он, пытаясь подбодрить сам себя.

Джон вернулся спустя считанные минуты, принеся с собой кувшин. Только в этот момент Рей понял, что сейчас, казалось, умрет от жажды. Мужчина легонько присел на край кровати рядом с ним.

— Ну-ка, — произнёс хрипло Джон, откашливаясь, медленно взяв Рея за локти и потянув на себя. — Сейчас будет больно, потерпи.

Рейнар болезненно всхлипнул.

— А ты на удивление крепче, чем кажешься, — с уважением хмыкнул мужчина, — цепляешься за жизнь всеми силами, — он подставил к его рту кувшин и сказал, — теперь — пей.

Рейнару казалось, что каждый глоток делал его более живым. Он смог проговорить:

— Кто…

— Молчи, набирайся сил. — оборвал грубо Джон, у Рейнара в общем-то не было особого желания и сил протестовать, он закрыл глаза и укутался посильнее в шкуру, медленно и плавно спустившись обратно в лежачее положение. Дальше Рей слышал только отдаляющиеся шаги, а после, как с грохотом захлопнулась деревянная дверь.

***

Рей снова открыл глаза и обрадовался тому, что боль медленно начала угасать, видимо, сон и вправду являлся хорошим лекарством.

В комнате стоял полумрак, янтарный свет от камина рассеивался по дощатому полу. Около камина стояли кровати, и теперь она не оказалась такой большой, как ему изначально подумалось, но подойти к каждой из них по отдельности представлялось возможным.

Он вдруг обнаружил, что находится не один. В темноте Рей разглядел лишь торчащую пару темных глаз на светлой желтоватой коже и темную спутанную копну волос, человек этот точно не был высоким и явно его боялся.

— Эй? — позвал этого кого-то Рей.

Голова сильней скрылась, но тёмные волосы до сих пор топорщились из-за деревянной стены. Только сейчас до Рея дошло, что это был ребенок, а та кукла, которую он видел, наверное, принадлежала ему.

— Тебе нечего бояться, — говорил  
Рей, несмотря на все ещё заплетающийся язык. — Я тебя не обижу. Я слишком слаб и даже, если бы я хотел, то не смог бы причинить тебе вреда.

Глаза ребёнка вновь появились из-за угла, они принадлежали девочке на вид лет пяти. Она смотрела на него оценивающе. Рейнар продолжил:

— А если я и нападу, ты легко сможешь убежать, — нет, неверно, эти слова лишь сильнее напугали девочку, и она обратно скрылась за углом.

_«Баран»,_ — мысленно протянул про себя Рейнар. Он явно не ладил с детьми в прошлом.

— Чего ты тут сидишь? — послышался грубый голос, в котором Рей узнал Джона. — Тебя продует, иди играй около камина.

— Он проснуфся, — не вполне уверенно заявил детский голосок, запинаясь.

— И поэтому ты сидишь здесь? — хмыкнул Джон. — Тебе не стоит его бояться, пойдем.

Крупный бородатый мужчина вошел в комнату, держа за ручку дочь. И в Рейнаре что-то затрещало от подобной картины.

— Да, лицо у него немного страшноватое, но, я думаю, не стоит его из-за этого бояться, — объяснил Джон ей, та посмотрела на него недоверчиво, а после ушла играть к камину, как и велел отец.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — сев рядом на табурет, спросил Джон.

— Хреново, я бы даже сказал, очень хреново, — признался Рей. Рыбак рассмеялся, — но я жив. Спасибо.

— Ну хорошо, вижу, сон пошёл тебе на пользу, — он задумчиво посмотрел на Рейнара, а после спросил, — можешь двигаться?

Рей медленно поднял свою руку из-под шкуры, продержал ее на весу секунд десять, но после та все же задрожала и, ослабев, упала.

— Хорошо, весьма хорошо, — улыбнулся Джон. — Еще пару раз отоспишься и, быть может, встанешь на ноги.

— Кто я? — перебил его Рей. Он задал, пожалуй, самый интересующий его вопрос.

— Ты? — замешкался Джон. — Мне-то откуда знать, ты сам вроде должен.

Рейнар отрицательно покачал головой в ответ.

— Ты… Ты не знаешь, кто ты? — все больше приходя в недоумение, спросил Джон.

— Я… — протянул Рей, стараясь подобрать слова, но ничего, кроме собственного имени, не приходило в его голову. Ему стало страшно, ведь вместо каких-либо воспоминаний была лишь пустота. — Я не помню.

— Хм, — нахмурившись и уйдя в раздумья, промычал Джон. — Помнишь, как меня зовут?

— Джон, — незамедлительно ответил Рейнар.

— Верно, — Джон почесал бородатый подбородок, видимо думая, что это хоть немного поможет ему найти решение этой загадки. — Может быть тебе «промыло» память? — сказал он, намекая на то, что море выбросило Рея на берег Драконьего камня.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Рей сорванным голосом.

— Сожалею, малец, — сказал Джон.

Повисло неловкое молчание, перебиваемое звуками игры дочери Джона в куклы и ее нечленораздельным бормотанием себе под нос, и громким треском разгорающихся в камине поленьев.

— Ты, наверно, проголодался? — Джон прервал эту скорбную тишину вопросом.

Рей кивнул в ответ. Мужчина приподнялся со стула и опять скрылся за углом. Парень проводил его взглядом, не заметив девочку, подошедшую к нему.

— Знасит, — протянул детский голос, и Рей повернул свою голову к источнику звука. Только сейчас он почувствовал горячие слезы, подступающие к глазам. Его лицо скривилось, и он почувствовал боль, словно половину его лица пронзила сотня острых ножей. — Ты нисево не помниф?

Рейнар постарался незаметно стереть влагу с глаз. Стоит отметить, в полумраке комнаты девочка этого не заметила. Или вовсе не хотела замечать.

— Да, похоже на то, — голос продолжал дрожать, играя на разных тональностях, и не поддавался контролю, благо, хотя бы глаза поддалась его воле и перестали слезиться.

— Я тофе много тего не помню, напримеф, что было вчела, — сказала она неразборчиво, пожав плечами.

Рей едва заметно улыбнулся, казалось, малышка совсем не понимала серьезность проблемы, но все равно пыталась его утешить. Это было мило, даже сейчас, когда Рейнару было страшно из-за оглушающей пустоты в собственной голове.

— Это другое, — снова утерев глаза, ответил он.

Девочка бросила на него последний взгляд, а после вернулась к камину, а Рей продолжил ждать Джона. Мужчина пришел через пару минут, но не один. Рядом с ним стояла пухлая женщина, усталое и обветренное, как у Джона, лицо смотрело на парня двумя ониксами глаз с подозрением, ростом она была до плеч своего мужа.

— Его зовут Рейнар, — представил его Джон. — А это Элизабет, моя жена, — обратился мужчина к Рею.

— Здравствуйте, — неловко поздоровался парнишка.

— Здравствуй, — холодно поприветствовала она Рея, вновь обращаясь к мужу. — Ты же помнишь, что я говорила?

Косой взгляд Джона и Элизабет упал на Рея, ему стало совсем не по себе.

— Да, я помню, но он не лишился ума, как ты говорила, Лиза, — ответил Джон спокойно, будто бы это что-то меняло, но на лице Лизы не было ни тени сострадания. — Я думаю, он наберется сил где-то через пару дней, и потом, возможно, сможет помогать мне в ловле рыбы.

Элизабет снова посмотрела на Рейнара, а потом на Джона.

— Ты и один неплохо справляешься, — заметила женщина, — он будет тебе обузой.

— Может быть, но через время он научится, — парировал Джон.

Рейнару не нравилось, что о нем говорят как о собаке, чью судьбу сейчас предстояло решить супругам. Интересно, что об этом думают Боги?

— Наш сын и так тебе помогает, — настаивала на своем женщина. — Но раз ты хочешь, чтобы наши дети голодали, а он ел, то пожалуйста, — она снова бросила, острый, словно кинжал, взгляд на Рейнара.

Казалось, они зашли в тупик.

— Я не собираюсь объедать вас, а как встану на ноги, то сразу уйду, — встрял в разговор Рей, обзаведясь собственным мнением на этот счёт.

Они оба посмотрели на него. Повисла тишина.

— Ты же не собираешься выбрасывать его на улицу в таком состоянии? — спросил ещё раз Джон, переходя на полушепот, снова бросив взгляд на супругу. — Как никак, я в доме хозяин!

Это была неправда.

Элизабет посмотрела на мальчишку удручённо, женщина, видимо, поняла, что своего мужа она переубедить не сможет.

— Сколько тебе нужно времени? — обратилась она к Рею смиренно.

Джон хотел что-то сказать, но Рейнар опередил его:

— Три дня, и клянусь, я уйду, — Рейнар говорил на удивление ровно, и никто не мог усомниться в правдивости его слов.

Женщина удовлетворённо хмыкнула и кивнула:

— Хорошо, три дня, — и выплыла из комнаты более довольной, чем прежде.

Джон вскинул брови, смотря на Рея, тот в ответ пожал плечами. Он подошел к кровати и сел на край.

— Значит, три дня? — переспросил он. — Этого будет достаточно?

— Ну, — протянул Рей, чувствую болезненные покалывания в ноге и, в общем-то, общую слабость буквально везде, — надеюсь, этого хватит.

Произнеся это, он скорчился, задев рукой повязку на груди. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и слабым. Не самые приятные ощущения в его положении, но самые ожидаемые.

— Все будет хорошо, малец, — вдруг сказал Джон, приподняв одеяло чуть выше и едва заметно улыбаясь. И Рею хотелось в это верить.


	2. Единственный путь - это идти вперёд.

Первым, что он услышал с утра был стук. Он раздавался снова и снова, глухой, с интервалами, раздражающий.

— Чтоб тебе пусто было, — раздражённо пробормотал юноша.

Рей устало протер глаза, ему казалось, что он вовсе не спал и поэтому чувствовал себя разбитым.

«Лучше бы я вообще не спал» — отозвалась мысль в голове

Да, ночь была так себе. Он провёл ее в раздумьях и вопросах, ответы на которые не мог найти ни в окружении, ни в памяти, да и в общем-то нигде. Лишь под утро парень смог уснуть, но проспал все равно недолго, виной тому стал этот навязчивый стук из глубины дома.

Рейнар сел на кровать.

Хоть он и чувствовал себя разбитым, ему все же стало лучше, нога болела меньше, а слабость постепенно улетучивалась.

Прошлым вечером Элизабет наконец сняла, все время спадающую и этим раздражающую, повязку с его груди, и, осмотрев себя, Рей так и не смог понять, откуда на нем все эти шрамы, впрочем, это было меньшим из того, что он не мог понять. По крайней мере, юноша понимал, как сильно он неприятен этой женщине и старался отвечать ей тем же, хотя в глубине души был очень благодарен этой семье за то, что они помогли ему.

Рейнар накинул на себя старую, потертую рубашку Джона, потрёпанные бриджи были на нём даже на момент первого пробуждения, и направился в сторону источника звука, а он, по всей видимости, находился на кухне.

Юноша подошёл к комоду, ещё вчера он заметил кучку какого-то барахла, рассортированного по определённым критериям не понятным, видимо, только ему одному. Парню думалось, что эти вещи Джон вылавливал в море или находил на берегу, хотя при таких обстоятельствах Рейнар тоже являлся барахлом с рыбалки.

Рей постарался выбросить эту мысль из головы.

Ну наверняка именно так и думала о нём Лиза. И может она и была права?

Рей прошел вглубь комнаты, решив не задерживаться и не рассматривать неприлично долго чужие вещи и удивился тому, что Весенния, дочь Джона, спит сном младенца при таком то шуме.

Юноша выглянул из-за угла на кухню. Перед ним предстала картина, как Элизабет пытается нарезать картошку, правда одной левой рукой справляться с этой задачей у нее выходило довольно скверно. А этот навязчивый неприятный стук все время исходил от неё.

Рей почти сразу вспомнил, что произошло прошлым вечером — Лиза обожгла себе правую руку.

Парень встал в проходе, облокотившись о стену и скрестив руки в защитном жесте, словно готовясь в случай чего отразить атаку Лизы, только таковой не последовало и не последует, наоборот, сейчас Рей чувствовал свое превосходство над ней, сейчас женщина была беспомощна, и кто бы мог ей помочь в её непростой работе?

Ухмылка расплылась на лице Рейнара.

Он решил предложить помощь, нет, не потому-что это был жест доброй воли, ему просто хотелось поскорее избавиться от чувства долга перед ней, предварительно подойдя ближе Рей произнёс:

— Может, я смогу вам чем-то помочь? — ухмылка перетекла в гримасу очень отдалённо напоминающую улыбку.

Лиза обернулась на голос, выглядела она удивлённо.

«Неужели она не услышала, как я подошел?» — подумал Рейнар.

— Мужчины не умеют готовить, — отрезала она, посмотрев на Рея.

— Может, — Рей пожал плечами, — но я ещё не мужчина, я всего лишь мальчишка.

Элизабет бросила на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд.

— Тем более, я не собираюсь готовить все за вас, я всего лишь нарежу овощи, — последнее мальчишка сказал уже более холодно.

— Что же, вперед, — она отложила нож и одну из неудачно нарезанных картофелин, — если ты думаешь, что это так легко, — скептично отрезала Элизабет.

Лиза вперилась взглядом в Рейнара, ожидая, что он предпримет. Рей же не собирался оставлять этот жест без ответа. Они замерли, пару секунд прожигая друг друга взглядами. Он смотрел в ее опаловые бездны газ, что казались ему абсолютно черными от гнева и призрения в светлом помещении кухни. Вокруг них паутинкой переплетались маленькие морщинки, сколько всего пережила эта женщина, что теперь так сильно ненавидит незнакомцев?

Прервал эту бессмысленную схватку громкий хлопок двери. Они одновременно перевели взгляды на вошедшего. Им, очевидно, оказался Джон. Он держал в руках что-то прямоугольное и выглядел взволнованно.

Джон быстро подошел к ним и положил предмет на стол.

— Смотрите что я поймал! Это книга!

Рей с любопытством посмотрел на книгу и шагнул ближе к столу.

— Ну и на кой она нам? — раздражённо прошелестела Лиза. — Ты бы лучше рыбу ловил.

Рейнар провел рукой по кожаному корешку, а потом смахнул капли воды с такой же кожаной обложки и посмотрел на закорючки.

— Да, мы не умеем читать, но ты представь за сколько можно будет её продать, после того, как мы ее высушим! — говорил Джон с неподдельным азартом.

— История завоевания Вестероса, — прочитал Рей надпись на обложке книги. К его собственному удивлению, он понимал, что означают эти символы и непроизвольно их произнёс.

Ответом ему послужило молчание и парень перевел взгляд с книги на Джона и Элизабет. Их выражение лица удивило Рея не меньше, чем известие о том, что он умеет читать.

— Что? — подняв брови в неразумении, спросил Рей.

— Ты умеешь читать? — первым обрел дар речи Джон, на его лице отразилось искреннее удивление.

— По всей видимости, да, — Рей и сам не знал до этого момента. Какие еще скрытые таланты скрывались за темной ширмой его беспамятства?

Супруги все еще смотрели на него удивленно.

Всех отвлёк скрип деревянного пола, и они по очереди обернулись.

— С добрым утром, — сказала, по всей видимости, только проснувшаяся, Весенняя.

Девочка за вчерашний день привыкла к Рею, но все ещё с некоторым страхом смотрела на его лицо. Но на то была причина.

Родители Весенней переключили внимание с Рея на неё.

— С добрым, — отозвались они почти одновременно.

Рей же не видел причины, по которой он должен был тоже поприветствовать девочку. Его больше интересовала книга, парень открыл книгу, буквы было сложно разбирать из-за того, что они немного поплыли, но если высушить… Он провел рукой, убирая с глаз подпаленные кончики угольно-чёрных волос.

— Я бы мог почитать вам эту книгу, — вдруг сказал Рейнар, аккуратно закрыв книгу и подняв глаза на супругов.

— Делать нам нечего, кроме как слушать истории, — буркнула Лиза.

Другого ответа от нее Рей и не ожидал, решения он ждал от Джона.

— Ну, — протянул мужчина, — мне пока не до историй с драконами.

Джон взял книгу в руки.

— Драконы? — вопросила Весенняя. — Истории?

Все трое переглянулись между собой.

— Я мог бы… — начал Рей.

— Конечно, нет!

— Думаю, было бы неплохо!

Одновременно сказали Лиза и Джон, и Джон, казалось, вздулся от раздражения, а Элизабет сверлила мужа взглядом.

Рею хотелось провалится под землю, что бы не слышать спор, но, к удивлению, они не посмели делать этого при дочери.

— Может спросим того что хочет наша дочь? — спросил Джон.

Все трое посмотрели на нее от чего та сконфузилась.

— Милая, ты хочешь послушать истории о драконах?

Она кивнула.

— Тем более истории можно слушать не вблизи со мной, если уж вы так боитесь того, чего я не сделаю. — Рея почему-то зацепила эта идея с чтением в слух, раз он может прочитать что то полезное то почему нет? В любом случае это ему даст хоть какую-то информацию о том где он.

Элизабет видимо приняла свой проигрыш и сказала:

— Хорошо, но не спеши, сегодня ты помогаешь мне с едой, — она подняла обожённую руку и еле видная ухмылка расплылась по ее лицу.

Лицо Рея перекосилось, ожог в свою очередь защипало, мальчишка уже пожалел о рвении «искупить долг»

— Не смотри так, любишь есть люби и помогать с готовкой, — она посмотрела на Джона, тот делал вид что его тут нет.

— Мне надо книгу поставить сушиться, а потом рыбу ловить, — бросил он когда заметил что на него смотрят и быстро нырнул в глубь второй комнаты.

Рей, тяжело выдохнув, понял что деваться некуда и принялся за работу.

***

Смотря в окно, трудно было не заметить комету, рассекающую звездное ночное небо своим огненным хвостом и навевающую вопрос. Тот же вопрос, который Рей задавал своим присутствием в доме Джона. Откуда он взялся?

От вопроса, на который Рей и сам не знал ответа, его отвлёкло треснувшее в огне полено. В комнате, кроме камина, освещения больше не было, хотя и этого хватало с лихвой.

Завтра парень обещался уйти, но вот шутка Богов в том, что он совершенно не знал, куда ему идти и что делать. За такой короткий промежуток времени Рейнар настолько привык к этому дому, что уходить и вовсе не хотелось.

— Почитай еще немного пожалуйста, — Рей перевел взгляд на девочку, сидящую на кровати напротив его собственной.

— Да, Рей, пожалуйста! — Взмолились двое мальчишек, Рей хоть и не спрашивал, но узнал их имена, того что старше звали — Русе, а помладше — Роберт, их лица в тусклом свете камина было сложно рассмотреть. Они все сидели на одной кровати и смотрели на Рейнара, а тот в свою очередь пожалел о своём рвении почитать.

Юноша продолжил читать. Во время чтения его не покидало чувство, что он это уже всё это знал, будто кто-то просто обводил стёртые буквы новыми чернилами на пергаменте.

Прочитав пару страниц, Рей посмотрел на кухню, освещённую парочкой свеч, которые создавали уютную атмосферу, внутри были Джон и Лиза, они готовили ужин вместе и что-то говорили друг другу.

— Вот если вы снова не будете есть то я… — начала была Лиза.

— Твой рыбный суп самый лучший во всех Семи Королевствах, — Джон тепло улыбнулся жене, — не существует на свете человека, который делал бы лучше.

Джон нежно поцеловал жену в щеку, она в свою очередь покраснела, заулыбалась и еле напрягаясь толкнула бедром мужа.  
— Ой, да ну тебя…

Джон улыбнулся и продолжил чистить рыбу от чешуи.

Рейнар не то чтобы улыбнулся, но его губы чуть видно дернулись.  
Было необычно видеть Джона и Лизу не перепирающимися друг с другом, а наоборот — добродушными и любящими.

Тень улыбки, если её можно было таковой назвать, пропала с его лица.

Он был тут чужим, он был тем кто свалился к ним на голову совершенно случайно, Рей не был частью их семьи и был лишним, вероятно именно это видела в нём Лиза.

Рейнара — «Нарушителя покоя семейного гнездышка»

Кажется, теперь Рей, на одну очень малую часть, понимал Лизу, она всего лишь хотела защитить то, к чему привыкла и впускать в свою жизнь какого-то оборванца явно не входило в ее планы.

Губы Рейнара сомкнулись в решительной гримасе.

«Завтра я должен уйти»

***  
— Сегодня, ты уходишь, — первым, что он услышал от Лизы, было это.

— Спасибо, я помню, — саркастично ответил Рей, может быть он и смог понять Лизу, но она все равно его раздражала.

Вчера он читал книгу Джону и спящим рядом с ним детям. Слушать истории им со временем наскучило, а Джон в свою очередь слушал с интересом и после сказал, чтобы Рей забрал книгу с собой, обосновав это тем, что она юноше будет нужнее, после этого Джон добавил «Это всё чем я могу помочь, прости» на что Рейнар благодарно кивнул.

Солнечные лучи пробивались в окна освещая дом, ожог Рея при таком свете и тепле отзывался неприятным покалыванием, от чего он понял, что день ему уже не нравится.

Раздражение и неприятная досада из-за ухода из дома Джона в совокупности давали последствия в виде странного, но искреннего желания.  
Рею хотелось нагрубить Лизе, она могла бы относиться к нему более уважительно, после всего сделанного им, он ведь не сделал ничего плохого, чтобы заслужить такое отношение к себе.

— Знакомство с вами было весьма отвратительным опытом, — лицо Рейнара сложилось в лёгкую ухмылку он взял книгу с стола, словно, в случае чего, защитится ей, — надо бы запомнить, что вы очень неприятный человек.

Рейнар понимал, что обнулял все своё «доверие», да и гори оно в седьмом пекле, теперь парень полностью почувствовал — он делает то что считает верным.

Реакция не заставила себя долго ждать, Лиза сложила руки на груди, ей это явно не понравилось.

— Пошел ты в седьмое пекло, неблагодарный мальчишка, — процедила она сквозь зубы, солнечный свет освещал лишь часть её лица, но это лицо злости невольно позабавило Рея.

— С радостью, — Рей пожав плечами, развернулся, — главное от вас подальше.

Мальчишка открыл дверь и с нахально поднятой бровью покинул их дом.

***

Босые ноги тронули влажную землю, от чего Рей поежился, но продолжил идти. Обходя лужу, он обернулся на дом Джона.

Спасители Рейнара, как оказалось, жили на окраине рыбацкой деревни. Кругом были похожие как один дома, к удивлению, дом Джона и Элизабет был чуть лучше, чем остальные — он не пропускал ветра, да и выглядел не как курятник.

Все проходящие мимо люди, с обветренными лицами, хмурились, увидев его, Рейнар предполагал это было из-за его ожога.

Солнце светило чересчур ярко, и глазам Рейнара, после пары дней в доме с достаточно приглушённым освещением, было трудно привыкнуть. Мальчишка нахмурился и, поставив ладонь козырьком, оглянулся, в дали он увидел Джона.

Рей не видел смысла подходить и прощаться, слишком сентиментально, да и они друг друга в общем то не знали, а поблагодарить за спасение Рей уже успел.

Была идея подойди и напроситься ещё на немного времени, но она улетучилась сразу как мальчишка вспомнил, что сделал пару минут назад, любое действие имело последствия и впредь ему стоит об этом помнить, а не потакать своим дурным порывам.

— Что же, — Рейнар тяжело выдохнул, убрал руку и нахмурился, — единственный путь, только вперёд.

Осматривая округу, он нашёл большой замок, такую громадину было трудно не заметить.  
Замок был из черного камня, башни в виде шей драконов, причём разных, казалось драконы вздымались вверх из-под земли, пытаясь взлететь.

Строению так же придавало грандиозности и то, что он находился выше, чем деревня, по виду старинный, огромный и могущественный, оно и понятно замок же.

Так же из замку ползла широкая дорога и вид у неё был, как у очень длинной и изворотливой змеи.

Рейнар, смотря на постройки, все дальше и дальше отдалялся от дома Джона.

Лёгкий ветер создавал мягкие складки на рубашке и был на удивление теплым, так что Рей чувствовал себя вполне комфортно.

В самом начале дороги в замок стояли ворота, ограждающие рыбацкую деревню от крепости.

Камни в кладке стен и башен, которые располагались по обе стороны от ворот, были обработаны так, что напоминали чешуйки огромного дракона, кажется здесь всё было в виде драконов, башни, камни, кажется сама крепость была похожа на дракона, Рейнар благодаря книге знал, раньше этим королевством правили Таргариены, чей герб был трёхглавый красный дракон на черном фоне, это давало ответы, почему всё выглядит так как выглядит, но всё равно Рею казалось это странным.

На языке Рейнара крутилось восхищенное «Вау» которое он так и не произнёс.

Так же, от ворот, в сторону рыбацкой деревушки, была проложена дорога. Рейнар проследил взглядом куда она ведёт, и проходя через деревню она скрывалась за домами, и Рей догадывался, что скорее всего она ведёт к порту.

Рей шел вдоль дороги к причалу, который уже стал виден, он шагал неторопясь и постоянно осматриваясь, думая, куда ему податься.

Солнце скрылось за облаками и хмуриться ему больше не пришлось, ноги со временем привыкли к холодной почве и Рейнар больше не обращал на это внимания.

Деревушка и вправду была большой, везде были люди, ели, пили и растили своих детей, обстановка была спокойной, все чем-то занимались, детвора играла на улице, некоторые женщины вешали сушить постиранные вещи, и в общем-то никто не обращал внимания на юношу.

Любой другой почувствовал бы безнадёгу и отчаяние, Рейнар же не чувствовал этого, даже страха не было, скорее любопытство и злость на себя за то, что всё позабывал к чертям собачьим.

— Посторонись, парень! — крикнул на него мужчина, Рейнар почти моментально шмыгнул в сторону, пропуская лошадей. Мужчина, по всей видимости, направлялся в замок, чтобы продать что-то, о чём говорила полная телега всякого хлама.

Рей же сам не заметил, как вышел на дорогу, от чего чуть не попал под повозку.

На горизонте стали ведется корабли, их было так много, что даже удивляло, как они все здесь поместились, словно стена из деревянных мачт и парусов, колыхавшаяся от порывов ветра.

Стоило бы уже придумать, что делать, но единственный план, который пришёл мальчишке на ум — это попроситься на корабль, заплатив книгой, если не получится, то пролезть тайком, а там будь что будет.

Юноша смотрел по сторонам, глядел на людей и надеялся, что-то вспомнить, но ничего в голову не приходило, что его одновременно злило и огорчало, Рейнар решил сойти с дороги чтобы срезать, проходя через дворы и тропинки.

«Повезло так повезло», — подумал Рей — «ничерта не помнить, так ещё и быть хрен знает где.»

Что-то или вернее кто-то резко дёрнул его за руку, выхватив книгу, Рейнар обернулся. Таинственным незнакомцем оказался был мальчишкой, с виду, на пару лет старше Рейнара, или, как минимум, незнакомец был длиннее.

Мальчишки принялись перетягивать канат, только вместо каната была книга.

— Отдай мне книгу, — сказал незнакомый парень, однако Рейнар даже не намеревался отступать, возможно книга была единственным путём попасть на корабль, который увезёт его с этого окружённого водой королевства, — не то хуже будет.

«Какой самоуверенный», — подумал Рей, парень был не намного шире Рейнара, но разбрасывался весьма «пугающими» угрозами.

Но грабителю не повезло, страха Рей не испытывал ни капли, что даже самого Рейнара удивило.

— Да неужели? — с раздражением в голосе, спросил Рей.

Книга всё же выскользнула из рук Рейнара и мальчишка упал. Грабитель, пошатнувшись, развернулся неловким движением и рванул восвояси.

Рейнар быстро поднялся и проследил куда ринулся воришка, а именно в переулок, скрывшись за домом.

— Почему всегда всё так сложно? — с раздражением произнес Рей, парень не намеревался быстро сдаваться, это ведь было ещё только начало.

С мыслью, что, догнав воришку, он разобьёт ему нос, Рейнар ринулся в погоню.


	3. Чтец

Он опять шмыгнул в поворот и Рейнар ринулся за ним.

На языке крутились разные оскорбления, которые Рейнар и сам не понимал откуда они появились, вероятно как с буквами — вспоминались в голове самостоятельно.

Отдаляясь все дальше и дальше от порта, Рей бежал за вором, не давая себе и секунды чтобы перевести дух, у вора в руках была не просто книга, а шанс попасть на борт.

На удивление, ловко проскальзив на грязи, Рей плавно вошел в поворот, что значительно сократило дистанцию между ним и воришкой.

Переулок, в который они забежали после, был мало того, что тесный, так еще был завален разным хламом; Рейнар сам не понимал, как ориентируется в этой, напичканной разными вещами, темноте.

Видимо, вор думал, что Рейнар отстанет в этом переулке, однако это сыграло в пользу Рея, отчего к концу переулка парней разделяло расстояние вытянутой руки.

Они выбежали из тени в свет просторной улицы, под ногами была дорога из камня, видимо, пробегая через многочисленные подворотни, они как-то выбежали снова на неё. Рейнар пошёл на, вероятно провальный, но все же шанс: он напрыгнул на вора и на удивление повалил его с ног.

Не теряя ни секунды, он выполнил данное себе обещание, а именно ударил со всей силы по носу вору, на что нос неприятно хрустнул.

Парень вскрикнул и выпустил книгу из рук, Рейнар, подобрав её, поднялся на ноги и хотел было бежать, он не учел лишь одно, то, что вор не желал расставаться с книгой так досрочно, отчего он потянул Рейнара за ногу и тот повалился на землю.

Теперь они поменялись местами и воришка, изрядно окрасившийся в красный от крови из носа, был сверху, и желал совершить возмездие, вот уже занёс кулак, только вот ноги у Рейнара скомканы не были, только странным предчувствием Рей понял, что делать.

– Слушай, – произнёс Рейнар, парень остановился и его кулак завис в воздухе, – что бы ты не говорил, что я не предупреждал, лучше убегай сейчас, иначе хуже будет, – Рей сжал брови в притворной просьбе.

Недоумение появилось на обветренном лице, а Рей в свою очередь, ухмыльнувшись, со всей силы ударил тому между ног.

Парень вскрикнул и окончательно погнулся, кажется, книга теперь ему и в помине не нужна.

Поднявшись, Рей смотрел на погнувшегося мальчишку и не чувствовал жалости к этому парню, что сначала показалось ему странным; позже он все же заглушил это мыслью, что воришка получил по заслугам.

Подняв книгу, Рейнар развернулся и не успел сделать первый шаг, как резко почувствовал петлю у себя на шее: вырез для головы в рубашке врезался в его кожу, кто-то потянул за рубашку, кроме того, очень сильно, да так, что Рей на время не мог дышать, а на коже остался красный след.

Обернувшись, Рейнар увидел, что это был бородатый мужчина, весь в доспехах и смотрел он на него неодобрительно, а потом перевёл взгляд куда-то вперёд, мальчишке оставалось лишь последовать его примеру.

К большому удивлению для Рейнара, у их драки было весьма много зрителей, - зрители или же латники в доспехах, - были на лошадях, их было много, по догадке Рея: они скакали с самого порта.

Людей от силы было штук десять, по середине были люди без доспехов, что было странно, так как остальные были с полным снаряжением.

Жители стали останавливаться и смотреть на разворачивающуюся сцену, что Рея начало немного напрягать.

– Это книга, Толхард? – спросил не широкий и с квадратной челюстью, однако худым лицом, мужчина.

Толхард, как оказалось, держал еще и вора, но тот и так двигаться не мог, что и не проявлял никакого сопротивления.

Стражник с усилием вырвал книгу из рук Рея.

– Да, мой король, – отозвался он.

Толхард потянулся и отдал книгу, "королю".

Вспомнить, что такое король, Рейнару не составило особого труда.

Может это и был король, вид, однако, у него не королевский, одежда у него не особенная: черная варенная кожа, плащ, словом, темная и не пестрила знаками отличия. Рейнар пожалуй бы и не поверил, что этот человек король, если бы на нем не было тёмной короны.

Кем бы этот человек не был, книга теперь находилась у него, а это значит, не видать Рейнару корабль и шанса свалить с этого окутанного водой острова.

Рядом с королем был другой мужчина, он любопытно смотрел на правую сторону лица Рейнара, что Рей просто не мог не заметить и оставить без ответа, отчего они пересеклись взглядом.

Это оказался мужчина, со сквозящей в бороде сединой и так же сквозящей сединой на голове, коричневая варёная кожа подстать глазам, и темно зелёный, почти выцветший из-за солнца, плащ.

– Ваши имена? – холодно спросил король.

Толхард отдал книгу королю и тот прочитал оглавление, Рейнар это понял по безмолвным двигающимся губам мужчины.

– Рейнар, – ответил Рей первый, парень рядом, молчал, чуть ли не дрожа, Рейнару показалось это тревожным знаком, без причины воришка бы не боялся.

– Говори имя! – прикрикнул стражник, на молчавшего, вора.

– Генри, – наконец ответил тот, почти храбро, Рейнар только сейчас обратил внимание на внешний вид Генри и он был... обычным: потрепанная одежда, обветренное лицо, кривой нос, зелёные глаза, ничего необычного, разве выпирающих немного ушей.

– "История завоевания Вестероса," – Король опять переключил взгляд на мальчишек, – редкая книга.

– Он украл ее у меня! – сразу сказал Генри, презренно посмотрев на Рейнара.

 _Какой храбрый трус,_ – раздражённо подумал Рей.

– Да неужели? – гнев был сильнее страха, парень попытался вырваться и продолжить драку, но руки Толхарда оказались, сильнее, чем его рвение, – если бы я её украл, то наверно не я за тобой гнался, а наоборот? 

Генри молчал.

– Да и вообще, на кой она тебе нужна была?

– А тебе? Прочитать бы смог что ли? – ответил Генри, – а так, я бы купил что-нибудь.

– Это уже не твоё дело, если бы и так, то, нашел бы себе другую, – парировал Рейнар.

– Погоди, – сказал Толхард с удивлением, – ты читать умеешь? 

Видимо стражник, как и Джон, читать не умел.

Рейнар сжал губы в тонкую полоску.

– Ну да, и что? – помолчав, ответил он.

– Видишь Контрабандист, даже парень с улицы умеет читать, а мой советник, к сожалению, нет, – сказал король, смотря на седобородого мужчину.

Тот ничего не ответил и принял эту претензию смиренно.

– Но это не отменяет вопроса, даже если он украл у тебя книгу, откуда она у тебя? – продолжил король допрашивать у Рейнара.

Эти люди Рейнару не нравились — они лезли не в своё дело!

Если бы Рей мог оставить это без ответа, он бы так и сделал, только вот большой стражник по имени Толхард не давал покоя, держа его за рубаху.

Сначала он хотел сказать "Дал Джон", однако вовремя успел прикусил язык, сказать правду, означало нагнать беду на Джона и его семью, а этого Рейнар не хотел вовсе, тот и так настрадался из-за него.

– Ну? – спросил Толхард.

– Нашёл, недавно, – на удивление собственный голос показался ему уверенным и холодным, словно он говорил правду.

– Сухую? – спросил Король.

Мальчишка поджал губы, ложь была неправдоподобная, а страх, хоть и не сильный, продолжал нарастать.

– Какие-то странные у тебя родители, читать как-то научили, а чтить законы и не воровать книги, нет, – сказал стражник держащий его за рубаху.

Рейнар позволил себе нахальную ухмылку.

Даже не зная, что будет дальше, Рей _почти_ не испытывал страха, а если сравнивать его с Генри, тот чуть ли не трясся, то Рейнар на его фоне был бесстрашным, это удивляло Рея, причем не хило.

《 _Страх испытывают все: просто все люди боятся разных вещей... Но когда люди смотрят в лицо очевидной опасности для их жизни, и не боятся, то они либо глупцы, либо храбрецы._ 》

Эти слова невольно всплыли в его голове, вот только, кто их сказал, Рейнар вспомнить не смог, лишь голос был болезненно знакомый...

Подумав о том, что ни храбрецом ни глупцом он быть не хочет, Рей встряхнул голову, убрал ухмылку и произнёс.

– Есть маленькая загвоздка, я их не помню и даже не знаю, кто они. Все что помню: это берег, вот это, – Рей стукнул пальцем свою правую часть лица, – и пустота в голове.

Настигло молчание, и только через пару секунд Рей понял, что ухмылка предательски растеклась по лицу, ему понравилось озадачить этих, - сующих нос не в своё дело, - людей.

Холодный взгляд короля встретился с ответным и нахальным, исходящим от Рея.

Рейнар почувствовал удовольствие от того, что видит в этих глазах раздражение — страх отошел на второй план.

– Скажешь честно Генри и мы тебя отпустим, – обратился король, переведя взгляд на Генри, – ты знаешь этого мальчишку?

Генри пригляделся к Рейнару.

– Нет, Ваше Величество, на самом деле первый раз его вижу, хотя я всех знаю, – сказал парнишка, – честно признать, я из-за этого и хотел обокрасть его.

Рейнар по началу ухмыльнулся, а потом его голову, как стрелой, пробило осознание, что теперь он точно попал в неприятности.

 _Не хотел быть глупцом или храбрецом?_ \- подумал Рей, - _молодец, стал ими обоими._

– Воришка, который умеет читать? – Человек с короной посмотрел на Толхарда, – отпусти Генри.

Бородатый мужчина повиновался и мальчишка ковыляя медленно ушёл.

Все посмотрели на Рейнара, тот понял, что дело пахнет жареным, он попытался снова вырваться, правда, попытка была безуспешной, как и все предыдущие.

– Взять его, – сказал Король.

– А? – единственное, что он смог сказать перед тем, как его оттащил Толхард, был непонятный, но вопрошающий звук.

Рейнар немного сопротивлялся, только вот противопоставить что-то крупному мужчине, он по итогу не смог.

Толхард отвел его в самый конец группы, перед телегой, наполненной разными вещами, такими как разные железяки, шкуры, меха и немного фруктов, и всё же Рейнару места было навалом. 

– Садись давай, – дубовая телега была хорошего качества, правда желания сесть, это ни капли не прибавляло.

В этот раз Рей придержал язык за зубами и ничего не ответил.

Деваться было некуда, и уж лучше он сам залезет в телегу, чем его засунут туда силком.

 _Не успел выйти из дома Джона, а уже попал в задницу_ , – подумал Рей, – _прекрасно._

***

– Открывай! – прикрикнул латник, едущий впереди, кричал он на ворота, а вернее на башни подле них.

Часовой, сидевший на башне, увидел, кто едет и быстро зашагал вниз, скрывшись за каменной стеной.

Ворота открылись достаточно быстро, насколько они могли себе позволить, словно, как предположил Рейнар, их не запирали.

Горизонт менялся с деревянных тяжелых ворот на мрачный и безумно огромный замок.

Рейнару стоило усилий сдержать собственное "вау", таких усилий, что он прикусил язык.

Вот только тяжелый выдох он не сдержал, это было только начало подъёма в замок, впереди была еще долгая дорога, все бы ничего, если её не нужно было проделать в вечно трясущейся, скрипучей, уже раздражающей Рейнара, телеге.

К половине дороги, подпрыгивая на каждом камне, он перестал чувствовать копчик и зад, словно они отвалились, хотя задница была с ним, ту, в которую мальчишка попал.

Пожалуй, он терпел всё это только по одной причине, по той, что хотел спасти Джона от фантомной угрозы, ведь скажи парень, что книга у него от рыбака — к тому бы пришли эти люди в доспехах.

По крайней мере, так думал сам Рейнар.

 _Теперь мы в расчёте, рыбак,_ – подумал Рей с выражением лица, чем-то напоминающим ухмылку, но оно быстро переменилось, когда под колесо телеги опять попал камень.

Он чувствовал, что на него оборачиваются те, кто скакал впереди, смотрели они на Рея неодобрительно, а некоторые с презрением.

Мальчишка старался не обращать на это внимание.

Рей смотрел на замок, подъезжая все ближе: строение становилось всё больше, пока не стало настолько большим, что Рейнару пришлось задрать голову наверх, что бы увидеть верхушку замка.

Но самое интересное было когда он обернуться назад на деревушку, пришлось смотреть не просто назад, а вниз и назад, ведь отсюда вся деревня выглядела, как скопление маленьких деревянных ящиков, а люди были и вовсе как блошки.

Рейнар перевел взгляд на порт, как оказалось, корабли и в правду были, и не один, как думал Рейнар, а много, что они с трудом помещались в порту, залитого солнечный светом, моря. Вид был красивый и, на взгляд Рейнара, чем-то манящий.

Ворота уже закрыли, когда Рейнар хотел попытаться найти дом Джона, предвещая что-то нехорошее, мальчишка лишь тяжело выдохнул.

Чем дальше они продвигались меж чернокаменных стен, тем сильнее замок оживал.

Всюду были лавки, с разными пряностями и продуктами, в частности рыбой. Люди покупали и продавали, правда, стоило наездникам приблизиться, расступались и приговаривали "Ваше Величество".

Рейнару надоело рассматривать прилавки и людей за ними, первое, что попалось ему на глаза, было круглое и темное здание, как и большинство строений здесь, похожее на дракона. Сквозь открытую дверь, Рейнар увидел около шести больших деревянных статуй, но потом увидел седьмую: перед ними на коленях стояли люди и они пели.

Задней мыслью он понял, или вернее вспомнил, что это называется септа и внутри семеро богов.

Юноша даже вспомнил строчку.

 _Матерь, Матерь, всеблагая, помилуй наших сыновей,_ – думал Рей, – _кто же помилует меня, если я не помню своих родителей?_

Рейнар, приободрил себя тем, что хоть что-то вспоминает, пусть хоть это мало значимая строчка из молитвы.

Оставив септу септонам, он устремил свой взгляд на еще одни ворота и башни, которые были впереди, они тоже были в виде драконов, ведущие уже в самое большое и массивное строение.

Рейнар потряс головой, что бы сконцентрироваться на другом: ему надо не зацикливаться на замке, ему надо придумать как жизнь свою спасти.

_Может сбежать?_ – думав, Рейнар смотрел на стражников, – _нет, они быстро нагонят меня, хотя если попробовать скрыться в толпе..._

Когда он уже подготовился для прыжка с телеги, рядом с ним образовались два пеших латника.

– Собрался куда? – сказал один из них, теперь у Рея нет шансов, а попытаться сбежать было бы безумием, – слезай, дальше пешком.

Рейнар слез добровольно, правда толчок от одного стражника ждать не пришлось, мальчишка понял, что это был не Толхард.

– Шевелись. – бросил один из них.

Тем временем король и его свита слезли с лошадей, животных уже уводили прочь какие-то юноши, среди них Рей заметил мальчугана, который ехал рядом с ними, король лично дал ему уздечку своего коня: все шли пешком.

Впереди была лестница, поднявшись, они вошли в другой двор, он хоть и был меньше предыдущего, но виделся всё равно огромным.

Людей, - как минимум на улице, - стало меньше, и среди них не было продавцов.

Рейнар не стал заострять внимание на них.

Внимание больше привлекали двое каменных драконов, темные и огромные, один свернулся клубком и у него из ноздрей шли небольшие ленточки серого дыма, развиваясь в небе.

Второй же, напротив, лежал на брюхе с широко раскрытой пастью.   
Когда они проходили мимо морды дракона, оказалось, что внутри пасти были огромные двери, выглядело устрашающе, словно чудовище съедало всех, кто входил туда.

Рейнару становилось все более и более некомфортно в этом замке, что аж небольшие волоски на его руках стали дыбом.

Незаметно для него, впереди, вместо своры рыцарей, остались лишь трое.

Король с черным развивающимся плащом, по правую руку от него был Толхард, в своей железной броне, а по левую, мужчина с зеленым выцветшим плащом.

Они втроём шли молча, пока не встали у подножия еще одной лестницы, ведущей в самое большое строение в замке.

– Толхард, приведи мальчишку в Каменный Барабан.

– Да, Ваше Величество, – кивнул Толхард. Другой латник, который вёл Рейнара, ушел, передав Рея в сильные, даже слишком на его взгляд, руки Толхарда.

Они прошли сначала в несколько коридоров замка, а потом стали подниматься по лестнице, длинной, очень длинной лестнице.

В комнате Каменного Барабана никакого барабана не было, что сбивало с толку, зато был большой расписной стол, и, только приглядевшись, Рейнар увидел, что на этом длинном столе, вырезана карта Вестероса, которая была одновременно знакомой и не очень.

Вид отсюда через каменные ставни, был потрясающий, волны разбивались об беспощадный утес и превращались в белую пенку, пленкой накрывавшей большие камни у его подножья.

Толхард остановил его в начале стола, почти у самой двери. На другом же конце, большой и полностью каменистой комнаты, располагался стул, перед ним были развёрнуты пергаменты и фитиль с погашенными свечами, что было очевидно, на дворе все-таки день.

Король сел на этот стул, рядом с ним встал бородатый мужчина с зелёным плащом, он же первый и посмотрел на Рейнара: лицо его озаряло примерно такое же недопонимание, какое было и у Рейнара.

– Интересно, как же мальчишка, который ничего не помнит, – король сделал упор на последних словах, сомневаясь в их правдивости, – оказывается на Драконьем Камне, так еще и с книгой в придачу, когда порты закрыты?

Рейнар нахмурился, он вдруг понял, что притащили его сюда не просто за книгу, а за что-то еще, не нравилось ему это и то, к чему это может привести.

– Волки? Львы? – спросил его холодно король, – или быть может, коронованные олени?

– Что? – вскинул брови Рейнар.

Его вдруг развернул Толхард и уже на весу держал меч, кончиком указывая на горло Рейнара.

– Старки или Ланнистеры? – его вопрос был более доходчивый, да и на взгляд Рейнара казался более понятным, может быть, так действовал меч направленный на его горло.

Отвечать словом 《Что?》и в этот раз было бы не разумно.

– Не знаю я никаких Ланнистеров или Старков, – напряжённо произнёс Рейнар, хотя при этих словах, в голове припоминалось что-то, но это были только гербы.

– Тогда говори правду, – холодно посоветовал король, – довольно Толх.

Рыцарь кивнул и убрал меч в кожаные ножны.

Лицо Рейнара исказилось, когда он начал рассказывать.

– Проснулся я на берегу, а книгу мне дал один рыбак, когда я попросил помощи, – Рейнар говорил правду хоть и частично, – он отдал ее мне, так как не знал, что с ней делать, а увидев, что я умею читать отдал её мне.

В эту историю, как показалось Рейнару, они поверили более охотно.

– Честно признать, Ваше Величество, недавно куски дерева приплывали к южному берегу, так что возможно, он плыл на том корабле и в правда мог оказаться на берегу после крушения корабля. – сказал Толхард.

Король молчал и сложил ладони треугольником.

– Что же, раз родителей у тебя нет и идти тебе некуда, – медленно произнёс король и повернулся к зелено-плащему человеку, – он будет твоим оруженосцем.

Рейнар не знал, что значит быть оруженосцем и принял это с весьма глупым выражением лица.

А вот бородатый мужчина бросил взгляд на Рея, а потом обратно на короля, его лицо выражало удивление, однако он старался сдержать его, и удивление превратилось в хмурость.

– Но Ваша Милость, мне не нужен... – начал он удивлённо, но король прервал.

– Ты сам мне говорил, что грамотой ты не обладаешь, читать увы тоже не умеешь, если не можешь делать это сам, то пусть это делает кто-то другой,– тоном не принимающим возражений, сказал король, а потом добавил, – тем более у рыцаря должен быть оруженосец, твой сын мой оруженосец, а остальные, насколько я знаю, не выросли, что бы быть оруженосцами, – он тяжело выдохнул, – скоро будет война, контрабандист, и тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет прикрывать тебя с тылу.

Рейнар хоть не понимал значения слов, но чувство что-то его продают в рабство не покидало его и это ему категорически не нравилось, но он молчал.

 _Я видимо, не умру, что радует, но и в рабство как-то не особо хочется,_ – подумал Рейнар, правда опять промолчал, слишком уж его напрягал, меч весящий на поясе Толхарда.

Мужчина в зелёном плаще, еще раз хмуро и оценивающе посмотрел на него.

Рейнару и это не понравилось.

– Почему я вообще должен быть каким-то оруженосцем? – осмелился спросить Рейнар.

– Даже если ты, мальчишка без памяти, ты все еще вор, – объяснил ему Толхард, Рейнар стиснул губы в тонкую полоску, говорить им, что он не вор, все равно бы ни к чему не привело.

– Толхард, уведи его к мейстеру Крессену, пусть осмотрит его, – Толхард кивнул и положив руку на плечо Рейнара, хотел его увести, однако король добавил, – и книгу тоже унеси.

Книга проскользнула по дубовому столу и остановилась, Толхард подобрал её.

– Иди. – приказал Король хмуро.


End file.
